1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to the field of content and/or data recording, access, and/or delivery, such as via a content distribution (e.g., cable, satellite) or other network (including e.g., the Internet). In one exemplary aspect, the disclosure relates to providing a network entity to manage recording of live packetized content (such as IP packetized content) for retrieval and delivery.
2. Description of Related Technology
Recent advances in video capture and data storage technologies have led to the proliferation of consumer electronics devices that allow a user to record video programming or other content received from a bearer network (such as e.g., a cable television or satellite network) on a digital video recorder (DVR) or personal video recorder (PVR), and contemporaneously or subsequently access the content. The advent of PVR technology has greatly increased the ability of a subscriber to utilize certain content delivered over their cable system on their schedule. Some PVR devices can be used to transmit the stored content over a network interface to another device (which may or may not be remote from the PVR) where the same or another user can access the content. As a result, PVRs allow users a great degree of control over the playback and viewing of their selected content.
Additionally, content recording and storage systems allow users of a network to obtain what would otherwise be “live” content (e.g., linear television broadcasts or the like) at a time convenient to the user. These systems typically receive instructions from the user as to which programming they want to view, and the requested content is streamed from storage to that user. Variants of these types of systems either receive prior instructions from a user before the broadcast of the live event, or alternatively store various content based on some other criteria (e.g., popularity), and then allow the user a period of time to watch it. Content delivery has in recent years evolved to include delivery of packetized content, such as Internet Protocol (IP) packetized content. For example, consumers may receive content and data via any number of devices such as Roku®, Chromecast®, WD Play, Slingbox®, Netgear Push2TV®, TiVo Stream, Vizio Co-Star, Amazon FireTV, etc. Moreover, packetized content delivery is also enabled on most gaming consoles, smart TVs, smart Blu-ray players, etc. and may be streamed via Home Theater Personal Computers (HTPCs).
However, there exists no viable mechanism for recording packetized streaming content (including particularly contemporaneous or “live” streamed content) at a user premises or network for subsequent use by the user.
Moreover, in the context of a managed network, a content source or copyright owner seeks assurances that the network operator (e.g., multiple systems operator or MSO) which is entrusted with their valuable content will process and distribute this content within the limitations of the law, and not expose the content to undue risk of unauthorized reproduction or distribution. Content owners may be concerned with the reproduction of copies of their content within the network for distribution purposes. For example, a network operator may have restrictions on replicating and/or distributing content received from the content source. Certain activities are generally recognized as not being in violation of a content owner's copyright.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and apparatus which enable recording of packetized content at a customer premises or at a network entity for later use by the customer. Ideally, such methods and apparatus would further maintain the integrity of the copyrights (and other rights or use restrictions) associated with the content and the content owner.
These methods and apparatus would also desirably be provided using substantially extant network infrastructure and components, and would be compatible with a number of different client device and delivery systems.